


Panic and patch me up.

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Series: Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends. [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho will always be there for Changmin. Rich kid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic and patch me up.

Yunho is sipping on his champagne, while half heartedly conversing with some of his father’s important business partners. He’s just turned 19 and he knows he should but more soul into the conversation. He knows they’re judging his ability to someday take over his father’s place as director in the firm. But both his heart and libido is elsewhere.

Changmin, Yunho’s father’s best friend and coworker’s son(who also happens to be Yunho’s life lasting best friend - with more than a few benefits), has just stepped in through the huge open doors of the hallroom. His long legs are clad in tight jeans, rolled up at his ankles. The white shirt he’s wearing is slightly see through, and Yunho isn’t even wondering why Changmin had decided on not wearing a shirt underneath. The black suit jacket the younger is wearing is only partly covering his slightly visible nipples, and Yunho knows Changmin has noticed his hungry gaze, as he looks up and their eyes meet.

With a mumbled excuse and definitely cutting one of the businessmen off in the act, Yunho makes his way towards the brunet. Crossing a ballroom as big as this takes a while. Yunho’s father has rented an entire manor house so the guests travelling a long way can rest in the luxurious castle bedchambers for the night.  
It isn’t really need. All the guests arrived in big cars, driven by very qualified drivers. However renting a castle and offering rooms for the guests is indeed a statement of wealth. A statement Yunho’s father is more than eager to make.

Changmin is leaning on the door frame, while sipping on white wine, when Yunho finally reaches his goal. Without a word he snatches the glass from Changmin’s hand. They both know he isn’t old enough to be drinking. They also both know that no one in this building cares about the fact that he’s drinking. Except from Yunho that is.

Yunho nods at a nearby waitress, ignoring Changmin’s annoyed expression as Yunho hands the wine glass to the waitress, before waving her off.

“Why do you always have to be such a mood killer?” Changmin asks, taking Yunho’s glass of champagne in replacement. Yunho gives him a displeased look, but decides to let it go this time.

“You know, when you’re done being a brat we could explore some of the bedchambers? Or maybe the dungeon, if that’s what you’re in the mood for tonight?” Yunho tried to keep his voice a low as possible, making sure no one is close enough to listen in on their conversation.

Changmin smirks and swirls the glass.

“Nah big boy, Your dad asked me to perform tonight,” He takes a sip of the wine, before leaning closer to Yunho, breathing heavy against his ear. “However, afterwards, if you behave, i’m not above giving a private performance.”

With a quick wink, and turn, Changmin is on his way towards the black horizontal ballroom piano. He manages to slip his now empty champagne glass on one of the bypassing waitresses’ silver tray, before taking place on the soft piano bench. He knows Yunho is watching, so he makes a show out of cracking his knuckles and neck, before letting his practiced fingers slide over the keyboard with finesse. The feel of the song is slightly upbeat, and less sad than the music Changmin usually plays and composes. It’s light and easily enjoyable for this type of gathering. Yunho likes it. It’s beautiful like all of Changmin’s other works, but somewhere between the beautiful notes something is missing, and Yunho believes it to be Changmin. It’s almost as if he’s just playing. No soul, no real feeling like Yunho is used to hearing when Changmin plays one of his new compositions for him.

Yunho lets his eyes slip to take a glance around the room, and spots Changmin’s father. His arms are crossed and he’s spotting a displeased expression and Yunho remembers just why Changmin rarely plays for other people than Yunho.

 

***

 

Yunho is chatting up a few old men in nice suits when Changmin places a hand on his shoulder, asking for attention. The older had been expecting him, having heard him hit the last note, before the room was filled with applause.

The men seems to be ignoring Changmin’s presence, not even sparing him a glance as they continue their conversation, probably because of his young age. However Yunho still finds it extremely rude and if he hadn’t wanted to leave before, he surely does now. With a forced smile he excuses himself, pulling Changmin with him to the wardrobe.

The wardrobe is empty, but Yunho still takes a look around the room filled with expensive fur jackets and trenchcoats, before pulling Changmin closer and pressing their lips together. Changmin grips the edge of Yunho’s suit blazer and stumbles backwards, until his back hits the wall and Yunho is as close as possible. With an accidental thrust of hips Changmin is suddenly aware of just how long it’s been since Yunho and him has done it and a wave of want and need washes over him. He forces a leg between Yunho, and groans into the kiss as he grinds his clothed manhood against Yunho’s muscular thigh. And then the heat is gone. Yunho has pulled himself away and He’s looking at Changmin with an unreadable expression, cut off lust still hanging in the air.

“Should we go to the bedcha-”

Changmin cuts Yunho off. “No. Fuck me right here. Right against this wall.” and then the older is pulled by his tie, almost losing his balance as he stumbles back to Changmin. Yunho doesn’t know what has gotten into him. The younger is usually very careful about their relationship. It could be the alcohol, but Changmin doesn’t seem drunk, He seems determined. Determined and horribly horny. Yunho couldn’t fight Changmin’s determination even if he wanted to, so he lets himself be pulled by his tie, lets Changmin grab the back of his head and smack their lips together once again as his fingers works Yunho’s button open. When he’s about to unzip the zipper, Yunho’s hands stop him. Instead Yunho tugs his own pants and briefs down far enough to free his cock.

Changmin pulls away from the kiss, lips ghosting over Yunho’s as he whispers, “Lube. Condoms. Grey plaid trenchcoat. Right Pocket.”

Yunho nods and turns around to get the stuff in Changmin’s coat. The pockets are big and Yunho accidentally grabs an expensive hand cream before finally catching the lube and two condoms.

Meanwhile Changmin has turned around, chest against a fur coat, neck twisted in a weird angle and eyes on Yunho swaggering towards him. Yunho's dick is only slightly covered by his dress shirt, clear precum staining the bottom of the white material as the head slides against the fabric with every step he takes.

With lube and condoms between his teeth, Yunho grabs Changmin's hips, forcing him to jut his ass out. Then he unbuttons and unzips Changmin's pants before dragging them down along with his briefs. The band catch on his erection and Yunho is sure he heard a whimper from the younger, who now has its his hands in a firm grip on the fur coat in front of him.

Yunho takes the lube and condoms from his mouth and stores it safely in the inner pocket of his suit jacket, except from one condom. He rips the foil with his teeth, making sure he doesn't rip the rubber in the act. He wraps his arms around Changmin’s waist to bring his hand to Changmin's already hard cock, thumbing the head before rolling on the condom. Changmin sighs and his ass brushes against Yunho’s dick.

"Wouldn't wanna get spunk all over a rich housewives fur coat, would we?" Yunho says, breath ghosting over Changmin's ear.

"She could probably just ask her husband for a new one anyway" He retorts.

Yunho snorts and pushes himself closer to Changmin, rubbing his erection between Changmin’s ass cheeks, making Changmin rub against the fur coat in the act. Yunho can feel himself getting closer to release, so he pulls away from Changmin and grabs the lube from his suit blazer. With a ‘pop’ sound he open the bottle, before squeezing a fair amount over Changmin’s ass. It glide down between his ass cheeks, and Yunho lets his finger slide between them, scooping some of the lube up on his finger.

He lets his finger glide down Changmin’s crack, and quickly slides it into his clenching hole, the feel of Changmin’s tight walls turning him incredibly on. He works the younger open, and soon he has three fingers buried inside Changmin’s ass. He decides it’s enough, and that he can’t hold out any longer.

Yunho extracts his fingers and instead grabs the other condom from his jacket and rolls it over his own dripping erection.With a firm grip on his cock, he pushes in. The warmth of Changmin’s behind pulling him in, and he can’t help but to let out gasp after gasp.

When he’s fully inside, his balls touching the others behind, he rests his left hand on the wall. His right once again goes around Changmin’s hips, but this time he ignores the others weeping cock, and instead pulls him closer as he starts to thrust.

He leans against Changmin, letting his chin rest on the other’s shoulder as he whispers dirty promises.  
They both try to keep it down, they really do, but Changmin is loud and he can’t help the moan he lets out as Yunho thrusts against that special spot. His walls clench and unclench and Yunho knows Changmin is close, but so is Yunho, so he wraps his hand in a firm grip around Changmin’s condom clad cock and strokes the other in tact with his own thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Changmin to come. His whole body shuddering and ass tightening around the length inside him, and with a whimper he falls against the fur coat in front of him.

Yunho works his cock until Changmin lays a weak hand over Yunho’s, and juts out his ass, as Yunho instead thrusts in search of his own pleasure. It doesn’t take long, and after a few thrust he fills up the condom, imagining they’re in a private room and that he in fact is filling Changmin.

They stay like that for a few seconds, until Yunho slips out of Changmin’s ass and pulls of his own condom and puts his pants back on. Changmin turns around, leaning against the fur coat, now covered in sweat and Changmin feels some kind of perverse pleasure in it and rubs his ass against it. Yunho watches him with a smirk before pulling off Changmin’s condom as well and searching for some kind of trash can.

“That was great. We should fuck in wardrobes more often. Fur feels great against your skin.”

Yunho scoffs at Changmin’s words as he bends over infront of the metallic trash can and throws out the evidence of their private meeting, and when he turns back to Changmin the other is closed and looking less fucked up than seconds ago. They move towards each other and after they meet in an intense kiss, Changmin looks into Yunho’s eyes.

“I got accepted into KNUA’s music department,” and yunho looks sincerely happy, but Changmin can’t help the pain stabbing against his chest as he tries to get the last words out of his mouth.

“,I’m going to tell my father tomorrow.”

Yunho gives him soft smile and grabs his chin and captures Changmin’s lips in another kiss, this one full of promises and don’t worries.


End file.
